Cars 2/Credits
Full credits for Cars 2. Directed by * John Lasseter Co-Directed by * Brad Lewis Produced by * Denise Ream Associate Producer * Mark Nielsen Original Story by * John Lasseter * Brad Lewis * Dan Fogelman Screenplay by * Ben Queen Original Score Composed by * Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor * Nathan Stanton Film Editor * Stephen Schaffer, A.C.E. * Production Designer * Harley Jessup Supervising Technical Director * Apurva Shah Production Manager * Jake Martin Supervising Animators * Shawn Krause * Dave Mullins Director of Photography-Lighting * Sharon Calahan Director of Photography-Camera * Leremey Lasky Character Supervisor * Bill Wise Sets Supervisor * John Halstead Effects Supervisor * Sandra Karpman Motion Graphic Effects Supervisor * Michael Fu Character Art Direction * Jay Shuster Sets Art Direction * Nat McLAughlin Shading Art Direction * Bryn Imagire Crowds Animation Supervisor * Arik Ehle Crowds Technical Supervisor * Michael Lorenzen Global Technology Supervisor * Bena Currin Rendering Supervisor * Alexander Kolliopoulos Sound Designer * Tom Myers * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lighting McQueen * Owen Wilson * Mater * Larry the cable guy * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Finn Mcmissle * Michael Caine * Holley Shifwell * Emily Mortimer * Francesco Brenouill * John Turturro * Sir Milse Alxeford * Eddie Lazard 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 Cast Story Art Editorial Camera & Staging Animation Animators Sets Sets Matte Paint Manager * Alice Clendenen Sets Modeling Lead * Pamela J. Choy Sets Dressing Lead * Sophie Vincelette Sets Shading Lead * Alec Bartsch Sets Modeling Artists Sets Dressing Artist Sets Shading & Paint Artists Sets Technical Development Sets Coordinators * Rodney A. Brillante * Rachel Kate Miller Matte Paint Characters Character Manager * Mary Van Escobar Character Rigging Lead * Ian Steplowski Senior Modeler * Andrew H. Schmidt Character Modeling & Articulation Character Shading Lead * Junyi King Character Shading & Paint Artists Character Coordinator * Lauren Topal Character Production Assistant * Alicia Mooty Character Interns * Jaetek Hwang * Hendrik Panz Crowds Effects Global Technology Motion Graphic Effects Technical Artists Lighting Lighting Manager * Sally Garbarini Lighting Lead * Jonathan Pytko Technical Lighting Lead * Sudeep Rangaswamy Lead Lighting Artists * Lloyd Bernberg * Jessica Giampietro McMackin Master Lighting Artists Lightspeed Rendering Rendering Manager * Kate Ransom-Walsh Rendering & Optimization Artists Production Feature Relations Manager * Lee Rase In Loving Memory Post Production Director of Editorial & Post Production * Bill Kinder Post Production Supervisor, Video * Jeffery Dean End Titles Image Mastering Director * Cynthia Slavens Lead Engineering * Dominic Glynn Administration Manager * Beth Sullivan Image Mastering Supervisor * Robin Young Software Engineering * Andre Pang * Drew Ttv Rogge * Laura Savidge Stereoscopic 3 - D Render Pipeline Group Manager * Anne Pia Technical Lead * Josh Grant Team Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound Additional Voices Music Score Orchestra & Conducted by Tim Simonec Score Recorded & Mixed by Dan Wallin Music Editor Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E. Score Coordinator Andrea Datzman Music Contracted by Reggie Wilson Music Preparations by Booker White Music Production Director Andrew Page Music Business Affarica Donna Cole-Brule Music Production Coordinator Ashley Chafin "You Might Think" * Written by Ric Ocasek * Performed by Weezer * Produced by Shawn Everett and Weezer * "Polyrhythm" * Written by Yasutaka Nakata * Performed by Perfume * Courtesy of Amuse Inc. * "Mon Coeur Fait Vroum (My Heart Goes Vroom)" * Music by Michael Giacchino * Lyrics by Scott Langteau and Michael Giacchino * Performed by Bénaber * Produced by Michael Giacchino and Bénaber * French Adaptation by Boualem Lamhene * Bénaber Appears Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment France * "Collision Of Worlds" * Written and Performed by Brad Pauley and Robbie Williams * Produced by Frank Rogers * Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Artista Nashville * "Nobody's Fool" * Written and Performed by Brad Paisley * Produced by Frank Rogers * Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Artista Nashville Pixar Senior Creative Team Special Thanks Production Babies CPUS for Final Rendering INTEL® Animated on Marionette™ Rndered with Pixar’s RenderMan® MPAA N0 4950 DOLVY SDDS DATSAT KODAK Sound Mixed in Dolby 7.1 Surround Sound Domestic Prints by DELUXE® International Prints by TECHNICOLOR® Copyright ©2011 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved This motion pictures was created by Pixar Talking Pictures for purposes of copyright law in the united kingdom. Soundtrack Available on Disney/Pixar Cars 2 the Video Games from WALT DISNEY Disney Interactive Studios RECORDS in Stores now on your Favorite Gaming Systems Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CA Category:Credits